Corrupted
Corruption is one of the none-elements in the Tallus universe. Its an essense build and formed out of negative emotion and energy. It 'lives' on misery, sadness, anger and everything related. It is also extremly destructive, it does nothing but harm and leaves a wake of death after itself. There is no way to control it without getting infected in the prosses and if this ocures there is no way to remove it as it attatches itself directly on the soul. Corruption has no physical real or 'true' form in the real world and therefor acts as a parasite on a fitting soul. A soul that gets infected with corruption are called Corrupted or Tainted. A rarely used name is 'Utterly broken'. When the corruption first has gotten a grip over/on a soul it can not be removed in any way (if tried, it will only ruin the soul and the body it inhabits could as well been without soul from the start). The corruption will then start 'consuming' the soul and replace it with itself. There are visible signs on the body and the person when this happens. 'Stages' Stage 1: The Person/creature will start to experience sudden shock of pain and dizzyness and will feel like it got a cold. This is the signs that what the body first thinks is a attack of virus and will start to fending off this imagenary enemy. The corruption at this stage starts to take over the weakest parts of the soul (the reason for the pains). The person will also experience mood swings (especialy during the end of the first stage) Stage 2: The corruption has now got a proper grip on the soul and starts now to 'modify' it. The blood is the first to be affected from the dark energy and takes a darker tone till it turns completely black. The body then reacts since it still thinks it is a virus and tries to 'remove' it which leads to the next symptom, puking of blood. In the beginning it can look like turberculose were the body rejects old blood, but it gets clearer when black blood appears. Later at this stage most of the liquid in the body is now black or blackish, the amount of it will also incrise till another (in)famous symptom appears, crying blood. The pains also incrises and lasts longer. Last part of this stage the person feels weak and barely want to move in fear for the pain to appear again. The moods wings becomes more rapid. Stage 3: Everything on the inside of the body is now completly black, even the bones. This shows thrue the well known threat of every corrupted, that the Esclars are black. The puking and crying becomes worse and the person is unable to move when the zeisure happens, the person also becomes unable to focuse on anything during those moments. The person's personlity changes and becomes more agressive and will start to attack anything that comes too near. This stage makes the soul/mind go into in somekind of a priminal state for short periods of time were zeisure of pain soon follows. Stage 4: The Corruption has now 50% control over the soul and the zeisures begins graduate fade, but a 'inner pain' will forever be there, the pain of the soul being eaten away. The moments of primitive rage also begins to vanish more and more. Stage 5: The control the corruption has over the soul now incrises and starts to develope a 'personality' that is partly opposite of the orginal and reflects the negative sides of that person, also the colour of the iris change into a colour that matches the personality of the corruption best (for example for Fallax, the negative meaning of the colour yellow is Falseness and traitorus). This personality begins to dominate and a conflict starts within the persons mind between the old and the new personality, this can also be reflected as a last battle between the remaining parts of the soul and the corruption (The corruption always win, no mather how hard one fight or how long one drags it out). Black marks now begin to appear on the skin (been described as being burned from the inside). Stage 6: The corruption has now control over most of the soul. The old personality has likely vanished and the new one now dominates the mind, so does the corruption. At this stage the Tainted one is very dangerous as it no longer feel the same for the ones around and would not hesitate to torture nor kill. The marks now starts to form a pattern that differs from person to person (for stronger induiduals, such as white dragons the marks appears earlier and covers more of the skin). Stage 7: The corruption has now completly control over the soul. The black marks cover most of the skin now and the black energy from inside the body begins to manifests itself as a black, thick liquid that starts to pour out of the black marks. The liquid then stiffen and creates some sort of an armor (for dragons, it often appears as black scales). The person is now reduced beyond a priminal stage and is now a mindless killing machine. Corruption usualy starts the consuming right away after it attaches to a soul, but it has been cases were it 'waits', like for example in Itchak case. The corruption where inside him from the day he was born, but his parents placed a seal around it so it would not spread and kill him right away. It took the corruption 20 years to eat away the seal and then go over to Itchak's soul. 'Tendencies' A tainted can only be killed by destroying the heart. This goes mostly for the ones at stage 4 and farther up, the ones at the lower stages can be killed the normal way as the corruption has not got the hold of the soul yet and can therefor not heal it right away. The ones at the higher stages have on the other hand incredible healing abilities. For example if one were to lose a limb a new one will be created as soon as possible. Fallax has proven that even removing the head from the body wont do much either as he continued figthing Talkan after he cut his head off. As long as the heart is intact the body will heal back again by the corruption. Also, the older the corrupted is the harder it is to go for the heart. The older the tainted is the more of the heart has to be destroyed. For the strongest the heart has to be eleminated intarly, then the owner will surely die. The reason for the heart is that the heart is the center for the soul and is also the last thing that gets corrupted, by destroying the heart you can release the soul from the corruption (but if the corrupted has reached stage 7 the soul is forever ruined and can never return to the life cycle. Then its no reason for going for the heart and one can kill it the normal way, but the heart forever stays as a weakpoint). When one becomes corrupted the first stages can take weeks to months, but the second last stage can last for an unknown amount of time (Malgord have been on that stage for 2000 years) 'Appearance' A corrupted has a great variation of looks, but there are the basic ones that many acossiates with. Weaker Corrupted has the noticable black eyes and sometimes shows the black marks on their skin. Stronger tainted is more likely to be seen with the marks, the marks will also be more detailed and often bigger in size. This goes on till the final part when the corruption begins to cover the utter skin, this is much like how the black marks evolves, it will cover more and more after time. 'Abilities' The corrupted has the special power to be able to manifest the evil energy and use it to their will. This has a strange resambles to how the white dragons and Larctys uses their powers. The energy takes form with the colour black, if the corrupted is strong the black energy will sometimes glow with a colour that differs from induividials. This black light the energy always send off works the opposide of normal lights, insted of sending off light it insted absorbs the light around. Example; if this energy is used to light up a dark place, the place will end up darker than before when the energy is removed.